


【乔樱/虎薰】情人节24h接力—延迟热度

by kronosho



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:35:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29980206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kronosho/pseuds/kronosho
Summary: 分化迟到的南城虎次郎
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom, 乔樱 - Relationship, 虎薰 - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	【乔樱/虎薰】情人节24h接力—延迟热度

“南城前辈！！我爱你”  
“南城虎次郎天下第一！”  
“南城前辈啊啊啊啊！”  
宽阔的室内篮球场上，欢呼声、鞋底与地板的摩擦声、篮球撞击篮筐和木地板的声音不绝于耳。  
两所热门高校篮球队的比赛，从来都是座无虚席。  
樱屋敷薰坐在拥挤的前排观众席上，一头侧挽的长发加上身上的和服，让他和这热烈的气氛中间隔开了三个南城虎次郎体积的距离。  
他死死盯着那个进球后朝着观众席飞吻抛媚眼的校队话题人物，脸臭得要滴下墨汁来。  
[这个笨猩猩还敢撩衣服(▼皿▼#) ]  
他藏在宽大袖子里的手青筋暴起，手腕上的电子手环适时震动。卡拉通过蓝牙耳机提醒着自家主人血压的不平稳，以及篮球赛已经进入了最后一节的消息。

“樱屋敷前辈——”  
一道男声费力地穿过各种“腹肌赛高”的声音传到薰耳朵里。  
他侧过头去寻找声音的来源，却猝不及防被塞了个体型庞大的物品，手感毛茸茸的。定睛一看，是一只虽然不是虎次郎本人但是一看就知道是他本人的巨大老虎。  
“前辈今天也来看南城前辈比赛，你们感情好好！”  
穿着球服的男孩从玩偶后冒出头来，是球队大一的替补。  
“这是队里最新设计的吉祥物，南城前辈说要给樱屋敷前辈送一份”  
“这家伙又麻烦别人了，劳你费心。”  
“不会不会，不麻烦的，礼物送到了那我就先走了，前辈再见！”  
“好的再见。”  
看着男孩小跑着走出自己的视线，薰本来挂着的温和笑脸就再也掩饰不住他额角突突跳的青筋。  
[这个肌肉笨蛋……]

赛场上的虎次郎突然感到背后一阵恶寒，带球上篮之后匆匆往观众席一扫，发现自家恋人一面折磨那只毛绒老虎可怜的耳朵，一面向自己发射着死亡眼神射线。  
他去毫不避讳地冲恋人挤眉弄眼，做着[カオル]三个字的嘴型，引得观众席上为他疯狂的AABBOO们不约而同地在心里种起了柠檬树。  
而作为他热情标地的恋人，此刻正在思考着今晚罚他洗多少毛笔比较好。

球赛结束，虎次郎所在的队伍险险胜出，尖叫声几乎要穿透体育馆的屋顶。观众席上的观众纷纷往下跑去，不管是本校的还是其他院校的，希望抢占心仪球员身边的位置，度过赛后表演环节。  
薰惯例地坐在座位上算着时间，等到表演环节也散场，工作人员开始有序清洁时，才拿起一旁的滑板和老虎玩偶往外走。  
然后不出意料地在场馆门口的自动贩卖机旁找到了虎次郎。

“薰！”  
宽大的便服藏住了那身夸张的肌肉，虎次郎现在看起来跟那只老虎玩偶更像了。他把薰连人带玩偶一起抱进怀里，温暖厚实的拥抱让薰在这个深秋的傍晚终于有了一丝好心情。  
“怎么样，我今天表现不错吧～”  
“嗯，不错，看来今早起床的时候没有把脑袋落在枕头上。”  
“你这个毒舌四眼，也不知道说点好听的。”  
“说笨蛋老虎不是笨蛋难道不是好话唔……”  
突如其来的吻打断了这条日常吐槽能力满分的毒舌。虎次郎双手捧着薰的脸颊，就着相贴的嘴唇伸出舌头，撬开他的唇，直直袭向那根带刺的小舌。  
薰也毫不示弱地回应，主动仰起头环上虎次郎的脖颈，舌头跟他一起纠缠着，相互舔舐。  
几分钟后，这个绵长的热吻以一声“啾”作为终结。落日的余晖照在气喘吁吁的恋人脸上，两张泛着红的脸在各自的瞳孔中倒映。

“辛苦了，薰。”  
虎次郎凑过去抵着薰的额头，恋人眼眶下清晰可见的黑眼圈让他心疼得不行。  
“知道别人辛苦就别在球场上那么不自觉，要是突然分化的话我可摁不住你。”  
薰抱着老虎玩偶锤了锤虎次郎的脑袋，头也不回地往前走。  
“快走回去做饭了笨蛋老虎，我饿了！”  
“今晚想吃什么？”  
“笨蛋老虎炒肌肉混蛋”  
“喂！”

虎次郎是学校里唯一一个没有在高中时代分化第二性别的人。  
进入高一之后，身边的人逐渐开始第二性别分化，但他却迟迟没有动静。后来薰在学校分化成omega，无法给他提供临时标记的虎次郎凭一己之力干趴了十来个青春期荷尔蒙躁动的alpha，把薰送到校医室打抑制剂。  
虎次郎那时为无法分化给薰安全的标记觉得痛苦，家人陪着看了几次医生，发现各项指标正常，甚至优于部分已分化的alpha。  
医生判断他是各项指标的优越导致身体需要更长的时间来调整，所以第二性别的分化会延迟。  
建议是多运动促进身体和激素分泌的协调，但是现场最好有信得过的保险人带着强效抑制剂陪同，以防性别分化延迟带来信息素暴走的情况出现。

薰在知道这个消息之后，几乎是第一时间决定成为这个保险人。

“不行，薰，太危险了，信息素一旦暴走的话……”  
“那我就来成为你的枷锁。”  
当时的仅仅到他肩膀的薰这样说着，分毫不让。

自那之后，虎次郎参与的每一场训练和比赛薰都没有落下过。哪怕作为书道世家继承人，他每天都在忙碌着各式各样的参赛参展作品，时常忙碌到深夜。第二天仍是准时出现在城市另一端虎次郎的大学体育馆内。  
虎次郎想过干脆退部，被薰狠狠撞了下头，上了一节“成年人要负责任而且你是想永远不分化吗”的思想教育课。  
后来为了让薰能心情轻松些，每次比赛时虎次郎都会准备点惊喜给他。  
第一次是送了一根毛笔，也就是现在薰最喜欢用的那一根。  
第二次是一盒子自己做的饼干，成了虎次郎成为薰专属大厨的根源。  
第三次是一条围巾  
第四次是配和服的胸针  
……  
两人共同租住的公寓里，薰专门整理了一个角落来放这些小东西，还挂了个小小的牌子:“笨蛋老虎的看护费”。

今天这个小角落里迎来了新成员——球队根据虎次郎设计的老虎玩偶。  
薰揪了揪玩偶老虎圆滚滚的耳朵，把它摆放在角落中央，在厨房传来的熟练的切菜声中开始昏昏欲睡。  
肉桂和番茄的味道温暖细腻，如夏末的阳光一般，充盈在室内。  
被这股好闻的温热气息所包围，薰感觉睡意渐浓。没过多久，一股微妙的热度正缓缓抬升，盘旋在下腹。樱花和雨水的气息一阵一阵地扩散开来，与温暖的气息碰撞，仿佛能感觉到水汽蒸腾带来的湿润感。  
薰在热度中恢复了一丝清明，半阖的眼睑抬起又放下，随后因难以置信的情绪而完全睁开，眼眸转而望向了不知何时已经没有了动静的厨房。

晚饭的食材没有买肉桂和番茄。

看来那个医生不是什么庸医，虎次郎的确是a上加a的alpha。

薰这样想着，某个部位开始不受控地涌出汩汩热流。  
如果他没有被强制发情，虎次郎成功分化的确是值得庆祝的事情。

虎次郎在做饭时感觉到身体奇怪的反应。

心脏的鼓动声在脑海中回荡，未感受过的躁热在全身蔓延开来，身体里仿佛出现了一只暴戾的猛兽，嘶吼着要破笼而出将什么东西撕碎。相对狭小的厨房内弥漫起肉桂与番茄的浓香，厚重得几乎要成为实体一般，压得人喘不过气。  
虎次郎依靠流理台面上的冰凉温度保持着理智，他想要去拿放在客厅的抑制剂，但又担心这样不清醒的自己给薰带来伤害。  
就在他把头伸到水龙头底下，试图给自己降降温时，樱花和雨的味道冲进了鼻腔。  
“薰……”  
他几乎是被蛊惑了一般，朝着厨房门口走去。  
那股夹杂着料峭春寒气息的信息素香味，是他的镇定剂，也是他的助燃剂。意识虽然恢复了几丝清明，但他体内的火热仍在寻求着发泄口。

“唔啊……”  
肉桂番茄味道的浓度在客厅空气中急剧升高，薰连站起来的力气也快没有了。常年靠着抑制剂度过的发情期，一朝反扑的威力非同小可，他能清晰地感觉到后穴的空虚，以及其内流淌的汁液已经浸湿了内裤。  
带着灼热气息的信息素从四面八方涌来，将他紧紧包裹着，湿漉漉的长发搭在脸上，不住滴落的汗水沿着尖尖的下巴和修长的脖颈流下，消失在层叠的和服中。  
踏出厨房的虎次郎看到的便是这样的景象。  
他几乎是咬着牙让自己不去看已经被情潮包裹的薰，毕竟谁也不知道在信息素暴走的情况下接触未标记的omega会给对方带来多大的伤害。  
虎次郎艰难地翻出药箱给了自己打一针抑制剂，等到身体里的躁动被压制下之后才回过头去寻找恋人的身影。

此时的薰已经彻底瘫倒在了地上，整齐的和服在他无意识的撕扯中凌乱一片，暴露在空气中的肩膀和修长的双腿泛着粉色。  
虽然虎次郎的信息素已经稳定下来，但是强制发情并不会因此而结束。强制发情无法再依赖抑制剂来度过，除了标记行为和依靠意志力强行支撑以外，几乎没有别的办法。  
他咬着一片衣料来阻止自己难以抑制的呻吟声，大腿紧紧并在一起扭动摩擦，靠着些微的快感来抚慰体内的躁热。  
虎次郎连忙把薰抱进怀里，下巴抵着他的头顶，轻声安慰着。  
健硕有力的身躯，加上上面那股诱导他发情的信息素味道，让薰找到了庇护所。他往虎次郎怀里钻了钻，伸手环上他的脖子，紧紧贴着他。虎次郎看他这样止不住颤抖的样子，学着教科书上说的缓慢释放着信息素，试图安慰不安的恋人。  
“啪”  
绵软无力的一掌落在了虎次郎脑袋上。  
“你这个肌肉笨蛋，生理手册学到肱二头肌里面去了吗！”  
“啊！？”  
“唔……我还没被你标记……呜你对着我放什么信息素啊！”  
被再度袭来的肉桂番茄味搞得雪上加霜的薰气极，连搂着虎次郎脖子的力气都没有了，整个人在他怀里软成一滩水。  
“标记我吧笨蛋老虎。”  
“？”  
虎次郎的脸几乎是“嘭”一下就红了，他看了看薰泛着红晕的脸，又看了看他的肚子，支支吾吾地吐不出一个完整句。  
“啧，是临时标记！！你生理课绝对是在睡觉吧！”  
薰气极败坏地拉下那颗他认为肯定只装着肌肉和滑板的虎头，狠狠亲了上去。

樱花和雨的气息彻底占据了虎次郎的鼻息，他贪恋地呼吸着，将这味道牢牢刻在心上。

如果说迟迟没有分化并没有给虎次郎带来什么困扰，那一定是假的。  
球队里的alpha们训练的间隙会说起自己心仪的或者正在交往的omega，谈论着如何用信息素进行安抚，从而避免让恋人遭受不安的心情。  
虎次郎在一旁听着，看着一个人坐在远处观众席上的薰，难免有些自责。  
虽然薰并不像大多数omega那样柔弱，但是当每一次发情期来临，他独自承受着抑制剂和生理本能的对峙时，依然是脆弱的。而自己什么也做不了，只能抱着他度过一个个不眠的夜晚。

如今完成了分化的虎次郎，不想再错过任何一个能够给予薰安慰的时刻。  
他已经迟到了太久。

虎次郎就着亲吻的动作把薰从地上抱起，回到他们的房间里。  
房间也是薰一手布置的，色调简单温馨，很适合睡眠以及安置发情期易受刺激的omega。而那张占据了快一半空间的柔软大床，作用不言而喻。  
两人双双跌在床上，唇舌稍稍分开，又热情地重聚。虎次郎脱掉汗湿的家居服，转而去脱薰的和服时，猝不及防摸到一块湿透了的布料，带着少许粘腻的手感告诉他这绝对不是汗液那么简单。他把布料凑到鼻尖闻了闻，和薰身上信息素如出一辙的味道证明了他的猜想。

“筋肉笨蛋你干什么啊，变态死了……”  
薰睁开眼就看到虎次郎在闻自己的衣服还一脸陶醉，忍不住一脚踩上那张得意忘形的脸。  
“好香……薰的味道……”  
虎次郎拉着薰的脚踝亲吻，把他两条腿张开成“M”字形，让下半身的秘密天堂在自己的视线里一览无余。他俯下身去，沿着额头、眼睛、鼻尖、嘴唇一路落下轻吻，然后来到了那处散发着致命诱惑气息的脖颈。  
薰后颈的性腺因为发情期的到来而微微鼓起，尚未被标记的onega性腺处的信息素气味更为浓重，吸引着alpha前来标记，开始新一轮的生命孕育。  
“要咬下去咯，薰……”  
“呜……要咬就快点，笨蛋大猩猩磨磨叽叽的唔！”  
有些尖锐的虎牙穿透了性腺外薄薄的肌肤，alpha强劲的信息素注入，让omega体内的燥热从汹涌趋于平缓，不再那么折磨人。薰有些脱力地把自己抛进柔软的床铺里，任由虎次郎继续动作。

完成了临时标记后，虎次郎顺势来到了薰形状优美的锁骨，一寸寸啃咬过去，在白皙的肌肤上打下暗红的印记。  
分化后第一次性事中，alpha总是占有欲十足，恨不得让omega全身都染上自己的气味，让别人都不敢再多看一眼。  
“唔啊……”  
薰的乳头是虎次郎不管玩弄多少次都觉得不够的部位。本来粉嫩柔软的乳头，被自己吮吸啃咬过后便会充血膨胀成暗红的小球，连同周围的乳晕一起，泛着伊甸园中已熟透的禁果的颜色。  
目睹这一过程的虎次郎性致大增，此时加上信息素的驱使，他恨不得现在就操进那个甜蜜多汁的小穴里，不停抽插，操进深处，让薰为自己疯狂。  
“呜……虎次郎……”  
从未在发情期和虎次郎上过床的薰，此时感觉原本已经习惯的、被玩弄乳头的快感被放大了十倍不止。躯本能的感觉到危险，手脚并用缠住身上散发着让人心安气息的虎次郎，在alpha温暖的怀抱里寻求一丝保护。  
虎次郎放过那对红肿的乳头，再度吻上薰，让唇舌交会之间逸出的信息素缓和他不安的情绪。  
他空出一只手来往下摸索着来到薰湿漉漉的三角区域，拉下已经湿得快要滴水的棉质内裤。

被束缚已久的性器迫不及待地从布料中解脱出来，硬挺着贴上薰覆盖着薄薄肌肉的小腹，发出轻轻一声“啪”。虎次郎揉沾着粘稠的前液，包裹着柱身来回撸动，间或抚摸上柔软的龟头，糅弄着敏感的马眼，让薰仿佛失禁一般，前后都喷出一滩汁液来，让床单上洇开一片深色。  
薰的下腹和大腿微微颤抖，alpha的抚慰加上临时标记的威力远超他的想象。信息素的躁动被安抚了，但身体里的欲望却还没有得到满足，反而因为alpha就在自己身边的缘故，后穴传来的空虚感和收缩感比任何一次发情期到来时都要清晰。

察觉到薰的失控，虎次郎在他额头上安慰般地亲吻着，抚慰他下身的手快速撸动了几下后，便探向后方许久没有被照顾过的小穴。  
平日性事里紧致的穴口此时已在没有扩张的前提下微微张开，翕张着好想要想把什么东西吞进去一样。omega体内排出的用于润滑的液体被挤出，挂在穴口，沿着褶皱缓缓向下滴落，粉嫩的穴肉也在这一张一合之间露出点烂熟的颜色来。  
湿滑一片的小穴轻易地吞下了虎次郎两根手指，高热的穴肉挤压过来，发现并不是自己期待的来访者，又开始推拒着。  
“唔……可以了……快点进来笨蛋老虎……”  
薰被虎次郎这样小心翼翼的动作折磨得快要落下泪来，他紧紧抱着虎次郎放松着后穴，主动把双腿分得更开，好让虎次郎那根粗大的性器可以毫无阻碍地挺进。  
因为担心自己失控弄伤薰，虎次郎哪怕已经硬得发疼也在忍耐着。此时薰的催促无疑是让他放开手脚的信号，他几乎是撕扯开自己的内裤，扶着肉棒挺腰一插到底。  
“唔……”  
“呀啊！”  
分化后硬度和尺寸都有所提升的性器，带着灼热的温度将薰的后穴被彻底打开，为他带来灭顶的快感。腰腹向上高高挺起一个弧度，拔高的呻吟声在性器蹭上体内敏感点时戛然而止。  
层层叠叠包裹上来的肠肉也让虎次郎不好过，柔软的穴肉如同吸盘一般将他绞紧，让他闷哼一声，险些射了出来。  
两人气喘吁吁地相拥着交换亲吻，直到薰难耐地动了动腰，虎次郎才开始缓缓抽送起来。

性器从小穴里抽出，带出一小片殷红的软肉，只余龟头还留在穴内时，再往里一顶，榨出了薰一声声高亢的呻吟。缓慢而磨人的动作无法满足发情期的小穴，薰收回分开的双腿，夹着虎次郎的腰轻蹭。  
“别着急薰……嘶别夹那么紧”  
虎次郎顶着后穴不断的收缩催促，平缓抽插了十来下，直起身子托着薰的后背，把他的上半身从床铺上抬起，随后加快了抽插的频率。  
“呜……唔好深啊……顶到了……”  
骤雨般急促的快感涌来，将薰仅存的意识冲得七零八落，可身体里的躁动此时却是热情高涨，将那源源不断的快感清晰地传递到大脑，让他失神。  
薰的身体仅仅依靠臀部和脚掌维持着平衡，在体内作乱的性器此时也成了他微妙的支撑点之一，龟头破开肠肉堪堪抵在了深处已经张开了小口的肉缝处。  
“薰，薰……”  
肉缝犹如一张贪吃的嘴，每次虎次郎顶到那一处时，都感觉龟头被吮吸着，被诱惑着往更深处去。他几乎是用上了自己平生最强的意志力，控制着自己不冲进那处狭小的甬道里成结。

虎次郎抚摸着他汗湿的长发，在他耳边亲昵地喊着他，感受着恋人对自己难得的依赖。下身的动作却是不断加快，在薰的敏感点上来回冲撞。  
“呜虎次郎，要射了……”  
薰攀着虎次郎的肩膀仰起头，披散在身后的长发在冲撞中晃动着，扫过敏感的腰际，又引起一阵战栗。  
虎次郎收紧手臂锢着他，再一次擦着敏感点顶上肉缝时，薰哭叫着射了出来。半透明的乳白精液溅上两人的前胸小腹，顺着肌肉纹理滑落。高潮时紧紧收缩的小穴把虎次郎也逼上了顶峰，他强忍着内射生殖腔的冲动稍稍退出些许，把精液射在操干柔软的穴里。他揽着薰的脖子凑过去，再次咬上后颈的性腺，让二次标记的信息素安抚恋人发情期的热潮。

两人气喘吁吁地倒回床上，虎次郎搂着薰让他枕在自己的手臂上，为他梳理着长发。薰则埋头在他的肩颈处，感受着alpha带来的十足安全感。  
空气中肉桂番茄和樱花雨滴的气息互相交融，肉桂番茄带上了窗边风的清冽，樱花与落雨遇上了春日的朝阳，一切都是刚刚好。

“笨蛋老虎……”  
“嗯？”  
“我饿了，要洗澡”  
“噗，好～”

被发情期狠狠折磨了一顿的薰意识有些迷糊，拍着虎次郎的肩膀说着颠三倒四的话。  
虎次郎抱着他进浴室仔细清理了一番，找出自己常穿的睡袍裹好放回客厅的沙发上，又塞了杯热牛奶，才匆匆跑去处理被自己晾了大半个晚上的食材。  
薰看着虎次郎背上略显夸张的抓痕和牙印，红着脸把头埋进充满了他味道的睡袍里。

omega的发情期一般会持续1-3天，但家庭医生诊断薰这样被常年使用抑制剂的omega被强制发情后，发情期天数可能会有所延长，建议还是在alpha的陪同下居家观察。  
虎次郎干脆打电话给两人的班主任请了一周病假，囤好食材陪着薰待在家里。

  
“唔……笨猩猩……笨猩猩……呜虎次郎……”  
凌晨，虎次郎被浓重的、染着自己气味的信息素唤醒。他撑起身子调亮夜灯，只见薰脸色潮红，呼吸急促，连忙把他从被子里挖出来，咬着脖子后的腺体注入信息素。  
空气中两人的信息素味道碰撞、升温，虎次郎突然感觉体内的猛兽再次苏醒了，咆哮着撞击牢笼，仿佛下一秒就要脱身而出。面对眼前散发着诱人味道的omega，他几乎要控制不住要完全侵占对方的欲望。他有些狼狈地退到一边，敲了敲自己有些不清醒的脑袋。  
“薰……唔抑制剂……”  
“你这个笨蛋！”  
薰几乎要被这个笨蛋肌肉猩猩气死，从床头柜里抽出一串东西朝着他劈头盖脸丢过去。  
“给我把这些用完！”  
“这可是有7个哦薰你确定？”  
听虎次郎一说，薰也愣住了。他扯过被子盖住头，闷闷的声音透过被子穿出来——  
“又没说不给你用！”  
虎次郎手忙脚乱地给自己戴上套子，一个飞扑把薰压到身下，掀开他头上的被子和他接吻。发情期的alpha力气大的惊人，薰在虎次郎的钳制下几乎是动弹不得。

“哈啊……”  
好不容易在虎次郎充满侵略性的吻间隙偷到一口顺畅的呼吸，乳头又落入他的手里。  
乳头还保持着前一天的红肿，哪里能经受得住手指的揉捏亵玩。薰哭叫着扭动身体，想躲开虎次郎的手，却反而把乳头送到了虎次郎的手掌中。  
这样的动作在虎次郎看来却跟主动求欢无异，他放过手中已经快要被玩弄破皮的左乳，转而将右乳纳掌中中欺负。  
“虎次郎……混蛋唔……不要弄那里了……下面、下面好难受……”  
薰伸手想推推虎次郎的头，但胸前传来的阵阵快感又让他浑身酥软得不行，只好呻吟着叫着虎次郎的名字。  
“薰，下面已经湿透了啊……流了好多水”  
面对恋人的要求，虎次郎向来都是坚定执行的。他放过了两颗被欺负得快要渗出血的乳头，一手撑开薰的大腿，一手伸向薰湿哒哒的内裤。  
宽大的手掌隔着被淫水浸得深色的内裤覆上薰挺立的性器，虎次郎手指屈起在他会阴部分来回轻划，引得薰抑制不住地大声呻吟起来。  
“唔啊……别、别碰那里，嗯呜……”  
“哦？刚刚不是薰说要摸摸这里的吗？这么快就反悔了？”  
虎次郎一手托着薰的背，让他靠在床头的软垫上，另一只手往后游走，在汁水泛滥的后穴处轻轻戳刺。  
“还是说，薰其实想要我摸的是这里呢？”  
“呜！”  
棉质内裤被手指顶进了穴内几分，比穴内柔软的肠肉粗糙不少的布料让小穴不住收缩，企图把这不温柔的入侵者赶出去。从半躺的角度刚好看见小穴被入侵全过程的视觉刺激，让薰一时失去了对身体的控制，后穴里又流出一股汁液来，透过湿透的内裤沾湿了虎次郎的手。  
薰难耐地侧过身去，背后贴上来虎次郎温度偏高的身体，腰腹被他有力的臂膀圈住。  
“好淫荡啊薰……”  
虎次郎咬着他的耳垂，舌头在耳廓上打转。直直撞在鼓膜上的水声和男人的呼吸让薰下意识想要蜷缩起来，但无奈一侧的大腿还在男人的掌控之中，被强硬地分开。  
“呜，想要……要你操进来唔……混蛋老虎！”  
薰的眼角被这样的挑逗逼出了生理泪水，虎次郎舔吻着一一拭去，手从细嫩的大腿根部撤离，扒下薰的内裤扔到一边，随后托起他的膝弯处操进了小穴里。  
“薰，这次我射进你的生殖腔里好不好……把你操到怀孕，嗯？”  
侧入的姿势让性器以一个刁钻的角度深入，每一次都精准撞上那处狭窄的肉缝，有好几次都将其险险破开。薰被他的下流话刺激得又怕又爽，内心恐惧着自己真的被生殖腔内射怀孕，却又有一丝奇妙的、渴望着自己被完全占有的期待。  
“呜……不要怀孕，唔啊……”  
薰抵着虎次郎的肩膀摇头拒绝，后穴不断收缩，想快点把虎次郎夹射。虎次郎一掌拍在他的屁股上，大力揉捏着，白皙的臀肉上衬着掌掴的红痕，看起来仿佛被凌虐过一般。  
“薰的小穴好骚，欠操得不行。”  
虎次郎把薰的腿又往外拉开几分，好让自己进得更深。肉缝在持续的冲撞下变得松软，没过一会便被龟头侵入到内里更为狭窄的甬道。  
生殖腔被打开的钝痛感和龟头摩擦甬道内壁的快感让薰恍惚中感受到了濒死的气息，他紧紧抓着身前的床单获得一丝支撑，却又被坏心眼的虎次郎捉住了手腕，拉到他被抬起的膝弯处固定。  
“虎次郎……虎次郎呜呜……”  
薰的哭叫声并不能唤回虎次郎的温柔，虎次郎每一下抽送都毫不怜惜地狠狠顶进了生殖腔内。  
被原始欲望驱使着的他仿佛成为了身体里猛兽本尊，只想把身下的猎物拆吃入腹。  
“呜好胀……痛……”  
薰回过头寻找着虎次郎的双唇紧紧贴上，柔软的唇和温柔过渡来的信息素给了他莫大的安慰，让他终于在看不到尽头的野蛮侵犯中找到了一丝安全感，心情也轻松了些许。  
他尝试着放松后穴和此前从未被性器造访过的甬道，感受着前所未有的快感冲击。

如此羞涩又直白的邀请，虎次郎当然不会拒绝。  
他松开薰的手腕和腿，捞起他的腰让他跪趴在床上，屁股高高翘起，再整根没入。卷曲的耻毛随着抽送的动作中沾上体液与润滑液的混合物，带着微刺的触感搔在臀肉上，让薰晃了晃腰。  
来自后方的操干变本加厉，而后又是清脆的一掌落在了他臀肉上。  
身前的性器不知何时已经高潮了第一次，而今在猛烈的性事中被撞得来回晃动，精液染得床单和他的大腿淫靡一片。  
“薰，唔……”  
虎次郎就着抽插的姿势向前抱住薰的脊背，安抚一般地亲吻着他的肩膀和脖颈，随后再度拉开距离，扶着他的腰身让人翻身躺倒。  
仍然深埋的性器随着薰的动作在体内摩擦着内壁旋转一圈，惹得他失控地呻吟起来，甬道进一步锁紧，牢牢地包裹着了虎次郎的柱身。  
“呼啊……薰……薰……”  
虎次郎近乎痴迷地叫着恋人的名字，性器在后穴里飞快抽插几下，便强忍着内射的冲动拔出，撸动着射在了薰脸上。精液挂在他纤长的睫毛上，犹如冬日里压在树枝上的积雪，随着睫毛的轻颤而滚落在姣好的脸上。  
“唔……”

发情期的第一轮热潮终于过去，薰整个人仿佛刚从水里捞出来一般，大汗淋漓，在床上喘着粗气。虎次郎此时神智清明了不少，看着被自己做得一塌糊涂的恋人，顾不上自己还未完全消耗的发情期旺盛精力，抱着他轻声安慰着，被糊了几个巴掌也毫无怨言地把脑袋凑过去任由他发泄。  
“你这个听不懂人话的野蛮大猩猩，给我等着……”  
“好，薰让我做什么都可以”  
虎次郎搂着薰按摩他运动过度正颤抖着的肌肉群，薰累得连一根手指都不想再动弹了，狠狠瞪了他两眼，合眼闭目养神。  
见他累极的模样，虎次郎放轻呼吸，看着窗外渐渐亮起的天色，希望恋人今日能够有一场好眠。

这对相处多年却是第一次共同经历对方发情期的恋人在一起折腾了近半个月时间。  
里面一周多的时间都在床上度过，剩下的时间则在等待信息素检查结果。  
毕竟对alpha抑制剂失效是不多见的问题，两人在医院折腾了两天。  
最后收到医生一句“两位信息素高度匹配，恭喜”的回复和一份医院出具的信息素拟合报告。

“薰，下个假期跟我回家吧。”  
“哈？不应该是你先跟我回家？”  
周末的最后一天，又是一个鸡飞狗跳之夜。

  
两人这学期课程不多，请假了半个月课业上的影响不算大。重返校园之后，虎次郎自然是乐呵呵地回到球队训练，而另一端的薰却是看着书法协会会长办公室里堆积了半个月的各大书法展会邀约，硬生生掰断了一根练习用的毛笔。

于是当晚，球队经理再次收到了自家王牌的请假短信。  
请假理由：在家洗毛笔。


End file.
